The Gourmet and his Family
by speed and write
Summary: For Pierre cooking was his life, well that is until he married Natalie. Now, they’re both expecting a child soon, but something will get in the way... Will Pierre make the right decision or not?
1. The Phone Call of Destiny

**_The Gourmet and his Family_**

* * *

**By:**

speed and write

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Th****e Phone Call of Destiny**

* * *

**Summary:**

For Pierre cooking was his life, well that is until he married Natalie. Now, they're both expecting a child soon, but something will get in the way... Will Pierre make the right decision or not?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harvest Moon...

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, so this is my very first Harvest Moon fanfic. This is based on Island of Happiness. It was hard for me to type this all out cause I only have the game Sunshine Islands. I had to watch vids from YouTube to figure out what will happen. So this fic will be a mix of Island of Happiness and Sunshine Islands and a bit of MFoMT Please forgive me... and please Read and Review!

* * *

It was a bright and quiet morning.

Then a knock on a door on a house with a purple roof with a spoon and fork engraved in front, broke the silence.

A girl with a red bandana, and chestnut brown hair, continued to knock on the door. She stopped when the door was opened by a girl with pink messy hair, in her pjs, and has a big bulge in her stomach. She said, "Oh, Morning Chelsea, what brings you here so early in the morning?"

Chelsea replied, "Morning too Natalie! Actually I was going to talk to Pierre."

Natalie wondered, "Why?"

Chelsea continued, "Well, a phone call woke me up this morning. I answered it and it was the Gourmet from Mineral Town, he wants to talk to Pierre." Pierre heard his name and stopped his cooking, "Something about getting the professional title of Gourmet and..."

Pierre quickly rushed to the door and interrupted, "What? The Gourmet from Mineral Town said that?"

Chelsea was surprised by Pierre's sudden appearance, "Uhh... Yeah, he's on the phone in my house right now and..."

Pierre said to Natalie while interrupting Chelsea's dialogue, "I'm sorry dear Natalie, but I have to get this phone call. I'll be right back as soon as I can." And he raced off to Chelsea's house.

"Whoa, that was fast..." Chelsea said as Pierre ran. She chuckled facing her sister-in-law, "That's your husband for you, right Natalie?"

Natalie chuckled as well, "You got that right sis..."

"By the way... Natalie, can I ask," As her sister-in-law stopped in her chuckles, "How's life getting you with Pierre and your soon-to-be child?"

Natalie replied, "Oh, it's going well, sis. There were some small fights from here and there, but overall, it's still going well. So..." Natalie continued with a question in an intrigued manner, "How about you and my brother Elliot? It seems like your marriage has gotten really well."

Chelsea humbled, "Oh...it's really nothing. He's just a great husband and all..."

Natalie was curious, "Really?"

"Well..."Chelsea blushed, "He does screw up a lot in the farm, but he doesn't give up. He's sooo sweet in his words. He's become so manly as well. He's just... he's just so... can't find any words to describe it. I just love him so much..."

Natalie started to laugh, "Hahaha!! I can't believe you, of all people, that find my brother attractive." Chelsea was a bit annoyed, "Well, you're not exactly the person I would think to marry Pierre either."

Natalie was surprised but she laughed as well, "But, I really do love Pierre... I guess that makes us even."

Both of them continued to laugh, as they knew what each other meant by falling in love.

"Well, I better go back home." Chelsea said as she stops her laughter, "Elliot is going to wonder where I went. 'kay. See ya" She waved at Natalie.

* * *

Back at the Ranch, Pierre continued talking to the Gourmet on the phone, "Yeah... Of course, I'm ready! So, when is it?" As the Gourmet told him the date, his eyes widened in shock, "Really?! A-are you sure? Is there any way to change it?" The Gourmet continued to talk about the rules, and Pierre became worried, "I understand, okay, Good bye." He placed the receiver back on the phone.

Then a voice asked and startled him, "What's wrong Pierre?"

Pierre turned around and saw his brother-in-law, Elliot greeting him, "Are you okay Pierre, oh, and good morning!" "Good morning to you too, Elliot." Pierre greeted back, he continued, "You see, actually..."

Elliot had a feeling that this is not going to turn out good.

Chelsea approached her door and heard noises, "Oh, it seems like Elliot and Pierre are talking," She leaned close to the door and said quietly, "I'll take a peek to see what it is..." She opened the door slowly.

"WHAT!!!???" Elliot said shockingly.

But the only thing she saw and heard was Elliot's shock, and Pierre's worried look...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm still working on the title. Anyways, so there's an ElliotXChelsea thing here as well. I'm gonna marry him soon in Sunshine Islands as well. XD If there are any problems here please tell me and no flames please...and please Read and Review! By the way, I changed a some parts of the story. I just realized that while I was typing up the 2nd chapter...


	2. To tell you the truth

****

Chapter 2: To tell you the truth...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hi! I finally finished this... it took me a while cause I had other stuff to do. Now that I'm finishing my speech for English class, the 3rd chapter might take a while as well. Thanks for the wait! And please read this, I know it's long, but I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

This is based on the games Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness (but I've never played this so please bear with me and the fact that I've only seen vids) Sunshine Islands, and MFoMT

* * *

Elliot couldn't believe it.

Everything that he heard from Pierre, it shocked him.

He just stood there startled, his eyes widely open, and his jaw dropped.

He muttered, "A-a-are you su-sure P-P-Pierre?" Pierre just nodded his head in reply.

"Is there any way to change that?" Elliot was worried.

"No" Pierre simply answered, "They won't tolerate any kinds of excuses. Once it is decided, it is decided."

Elliot said in a louder voice, "But... But what about, Natalie?"

Pierre got frustrated by Elliot's question, "I don't know! I-I-I don't know what to do. I just don't know..."

Then the door slowly creaked open and there they saw the girl with a red bandana.

"Chelsea!" Elliot and Pierre said at the same time.

Pierre quickly continued, "What you doing? Did you hear everything?"

Chelsea replied, "Well, I only heard your yells and shocks, but what's going on? Does it have anything to do with Natalie?"

Pierre admitted, "Well, you see, The Gourmet from Mineral Town told me that I was qualified for the final exam that is coming up."

Chelsea was delighted and relived, "Oh, really? That's good news! How is that bad?"

Pierre replied, "Well, actually this exam takes place in Mineral Town. It is a cooking competition where the winner will be the one worthy to get the title of Gourmet. But the day where this exam takes place is..." The pot boiled with a loud noise as Pierre told Chelsea the date of the exam.

Elliot quickly rushed and turned off the stove.

Chelsea's eyes widened and her body didn't move. She was stunned.

She protested in a loud voice, "But... but... Pierre, you can't just leave Natalie alone! Won't they reconsider and change the date?"

"They won't" Pierre repeated what he said to Elliot, "They won't tolerate any kinds of excuses. Once it is decided, it is decided."

Chelsea hoped that it was a lie, "Are you sure?"

But Pierre was telling the truth, "It is. The Gourmet Rules states that a Gourmet must attend the final exam, when he/she is already qualified to. There are no exceptions. If a qualified Gourmet doesn't attend, he/she will be removed of the Gourmet Family name and will never be a member again."

"But..." Chelsea asked, "What about those who lost? Don't they get kicked of the family as well?"

Pierre replied, "No, they still entered the competition which they can still enter the next one. But this competition only comes once every ten years."

Elliot and Chelsea were stunned and yelled together,** "TEN YEARS!!!???"**

Pierre was startled by their voices, and then nodded his head.

He continued, "Just please promise me, to not to mention any of this to Natalie, or anyone. I don't want her to get worried for me, we already having a child soon and I don't want her to get stressed, about this. I'll think about it and decide if I'll join or not. Don't worry as well. Everything will turn out fine." He smiled and returned to his cheery self.

"Well, I better go Natalie's going to freak on if I'm not there by breakfast." He opened the door and waved goodbye, "See ya!" and he ran back to his house.

* * *

Pierre arrived at his house and said as he opened the door, "I'm back dear! Sorry if I took so long."

Natalie started to get furious, "Why did you took so long!? I'm getting hungry here Pierre! Hurry!"

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed his utensils and asked in a gentle manner, "What do you want for breakfast Natalie?" She quickly replied, "A fruit sandwich, but this time, only put oranges in it okay?"

Pierre raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Oranges?" He grabbed his knives and grabbed a huge loaf of bread and 10 oranges. He opened the plastic package of the bread and laid it on the toaster. He grabbed the 10 oranges and threw them up in the air. He slashed it all using his knives while still in the air. Then as the oranges touched the table it separated by 10 pieces and its skin peeled off.

He grabbed the bread that was just toasted, and fixed it all with the oranges, making a sandwich. He makes another one, then another one, over and over again.

He was done.

He made a lot of orange sandwiches, he grabbed the plate full of them, and a sweat drop ran in the back of his head and wondered, on how anyone would enjoy it, let alone eat it.

Apparently his wife did...

He just sat there and watched Natalie stuff herself with those orange sandwiches.

She offered Pierre some, "Do you want some Pierre?"

Pierre's face started to turn pale but still tried to smile, "It's okay Natalie, I don't mind. I just lost my appetite..."

"Okway" Natalie said with her mouth full. She swallowed and continued, "So, what did the Gourmet from Mineral Town wanted from you?"

Pierre was surprised, that topic unexpectedly appeared, without warning. He tried to hide the secret, "Umm... He just called that the final exam is coming up, and... uh... that I... was qualified to be in it."

Natalie became excited, "Really?! That's great, dear! When is it?"

Pierre didn't want to hear those words so he tried to make up a lie, "Well, you see... umm... actually... Uhh... It's on the..." He stopped for a few seconds to try to think of a date. He finally thought of one, and said, "It's on... Winter 23rd. That's right Winter 23rd."

Natalie was surprised as she continued to eat the sandwiches; Pierre was worried that he thinks that Natalie knew he was lying to her. She swallowed and continued, "Oh, really? The day before the Starry Night Festival?"

Pierre let out a sigh of relief knowing that Natalie didn't find out, he replied, "Yeah, so is it okay, if we went to Mineral town in the beginning of Winter?"

Natalie quickly stood up from her chair delighted, "Really? That would be great!" She chomped on her last orange sandwich, "I'm going to pack up now!"

She stood up and quickly grabbed her travelling bag went to her closet and as she opened it, Pierre stopped her.

"You know we could just do that later." Pierre said as he got worried about her, "You need some time to sit down or take a walk. I'm sure it will be good for the baby."

Natalie saw the worried look on Pierre's face and replied, "Uh... Okay... If you say so..." She closed her closet and started to walk to the door, "Then, I'm going to take a walk then. I'll be visiting Chelsea's Ranch. Be back soon. Bye!" She kissed Pierre and waved goodbye.

Pierre was startled by the kiss, as soon as Natalie left for a walk, his expression changed into frustration. He clenched his fists tightly as he still doesn't know what to do.

* * *

At Chelsea's Ranch, Chelsea was doing her usual farm duties, with Elliot's help. The couple lifted up the crops, and animal products that were made and sent it to the shipping bin.

Elliot started to count the products and placed them in crates, so that it will be ready to be shipped, when the boat comes in to take it.

He continued to count the shipments for the day and looked at his wife asking, "Chelsea! Are those yams ready for tomorrow?"

Chelsea took a closer look on their prized yams. She and Elliot had taken care of these yams since the beginning of fall. She had loved those yams. It was her favourite vegetable.

"Yeah, these are ready for tomorrow's Fall Crop Festival!" Chelsea said as she stood up.

She approached her husband and gave him a hug saying, "It's all because of your hard work dear!"

Elliot blushed and humbled, "B-b-but, yo-you're th-the farmer. You just told me what to do. You still deserve the praise..."

Chelsea blushed as well; she smiled and gave her loving husband a kiss. Elliot kissed back; as the couple enjoyed their making out for a few seconds, and then broke apart.

"For that..." Chelsea said while still hugging her husband, "Dinner for tonight is your favourite, Stir Fried Veggies."

Elliot couldn't help but to smile on Chelsea's plan. Though the only 2 dishes that Chelsea can cook really well is Baked Yams, and Stir Fried Veggies. She can cook, but there are more people better than her in cooking.

"It seems like the two of you are having some fun there." A voice said. It made the couple to realize whose voice it belonged to. They turned and saw Natalie chuckling at them. Elliot's face turned red out of embarrassment.

"Well anyways, Hi bro! Hi sis!" Natalie waved at them. The couple broke apart in their hug then approached her.

She gave Chelsea a big hug and said, "Nice to see you guys happy and well. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." Chelsea smiled and replied, "Sure, come to the coop with me, I'm going to pick all of the eggs up, while you tell me" Natalie nodded in agreement. They went to the Chicken coop while Elliot was left to tend to the crops.

* * *

In the coop, Chelsea started to tend to her chickens, picking them up and putting them back down. Natalie started to speak, "Well you see Chelsea... It's about Pierre..." Chelsea started to lean down and pick up the eggs and putting them in her rucksack. She wondered, "What about him?"

"I think he's..." Natalie started, "keeping something from me..."

Crack...! Goes the egg that Chelsea was holding. She kneeled down trying to pick up an egg and it slipped from her hands as she heard Natalie's words. She muttered, "W-w-wh-why w-w-would y-y-you t-t-th-think th-that?" She slowly tilted her head to try to face Natalie.

"I don't know..." Natalie answered, "It just seems like he acting strange today... Don't you agree?"

Chelsea wanted to speak up but she can't.

Natalie continued, "I mean you and I both know who Pierre is right? And... It just a while ago it seems like he's acting differently than before, like he's trying to convince me that nothing's wrong with this exam of his"

_'Oh no!'_ Chelsea thought

"Do you think Chelsea... that Pierre is...?" Natalie paused for a bit as Chelsea gulped down, fearing that she had found it out.

She continued, "Wants to invite you guys with us..."

Chelsea fell on the floor, it hurt her, but she was relived. _'Good grief'_ she thought, _'I thought she found out. Thank Goddess!'_ She replied to Natalie's words, "No... I think not. But you shouldn't worry about it sis, Pierre can manage it. If you're still not sure, you can just ask him"

"Yeah, you're probably right..." Natalie sighed, "Thanks sis!" She gave her a big hug and said, "I'm really happy that' you're my sister. Well I have to go, see ya" She waved at her and the chickens and left the coop.

Chelsea tried her best to smile, but the worried expression just became imprinted in her face. She let out a big sigh and said to herself, "Oh, no! Natalie's going to find out about it... But she can't know... What's going to happen now?" She looked down and saw a cracked egg on the floor, "AAAHHH!!! That was an S-Rank egg!!!"

Elliot finished his watering and went to see how Chelsea was doing with the chickens. He saw his wife bringing them all out and asked on what happened with Natalie, "Hey Chelsea. What happened?" Instead he just saw his wife crying over the cracked egg on the floor. "Elliot..." Chelsea sniffled, "I dropped and S-Rank egg..."

* * *

Natalie came back to their house and said while opening the door, "Pierre! I'm home!"

There was no answer.

"Must be still looking for ingredients..." Natalie concluded, "Oh well I better try to clean up a bit before he comes back."

She went to the big Kitchen and stacked up the condiments properly, placed back all the utensils in the right order in the right location, wiped up the mess in the counters, swept the floor, arranged the ingredients, and sorted his cook books.

While sorting the rest of the books he saw a purple coloured book that read "Rules" she thought to herself, 'Rules? What kind of a weird book is that?' She grabbed the book and started to read it.

She opened the book somewhere in the middle and the read the words that caught her eye, "_A Gourmet must attend the final exam, when he/she is already qualified to. There are no exceptions. If a qualified Gourmet doesn't attend, he/she will be removed of the Gourmet Family name and will never be a member again. _" That surprised her, "Whoa! What a rule! And strict too... So this Final Exam must be really important to Pierre." She looked on the rule again, reading the last sentence, "_'If a qualified Gourmet doesn't attend, he/she will be removed of the Gourmet Family name and will never be a member again.'_ Is this what Pierre is hiding from me? No... He won't but then, it must be something that's related to this rule." She tried to remember what Pierre had told her about the exam.

* * *

'"_Well, you see... umm... actually... Uhh... It's on the... It's on... Winter 23__rd__. That's right Winter 23__rd__."_

* * *

"That's it! So the exam isn't in 23rd but it's in another date... But... Why would Pierre lie to me about the date? I mean there's nothing wrong with any da..." She stopped. Her face was drawn with shock as she realizes the other possible date.

"No... " Natalie tried to smile, "I-i-i-it couldn't be. I mean, there are lots of other days in winter. It couldn't be Winter..." Suddenly Pierre opens the door and says, "I'm Hoooommmmeeee!!!"

Natalie was surprised so she quickly tried to find a way to hide the book, she held them at her back, not showing Pierre that she had taken the book, and was intrigued by the rule that she saw, "Welcome back Pierre. How was the ingredient hunt?" She wanted to lure Pierre out to prevent him from finding out that the rule book wasn't there.

Pierre placed his basket full of wild fruits, veggies, and mushrooms that he had found in the counter and said, "It was good. Found a lot of good ingredients. Lunch and Dinner is going to be delicious." He smiled.

Natalie noticed Pierre's smiling face, she realizes on how important cooking is to Pierre, so she held the book infront of her and began to speak, "Pierre..." Pierre turned and saw Natalie holding the rule book, she continued, "You were lying, right? The Final Exam isn't at Winter 23rd, right?"

Pierre was shocked, "Uhh... Wh-wh-what d-d-do you m-mean?"

Natalie continued, "Well, no one would actually schedule an exam like that on the day where cooking is also an important part of the Starry Night Festival." She looked down on the book, "And, I read this rule about the exam. It was really strict and it seemed that the exam is a big importance to you Gourmets; giving me a thought that you were hiding something from me. Am I right, Pierre?"

Pierre felt he was cornered, he couldn't escape. He saw Natalie grasping the book with her hands, and a face that wants to know the truth.

He can't hide it anymore, no matter how he tried, there was no escape.

He answered, "You're right Natalie. I did lie to you, and I'm sorry." Natalie wanted to speak but Pierre quickly interrupted, "Since I'm trapped, I might as well tell you the truth."

Natalie gulped as she holds the book tightly, was anxious to hear about it, but was worried at the same time.

Pierre continued, "The real date of the Final Exam is..."

Natalie became excited.

"Winter 10th."

When she heard this, she was shocked and stunned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's it so far. If you have any questions please ask me! :D Please R&R!


	3. From Sunny Island

**Chapter 3: From Sunny Island...**

**

* * *

****Author's note:**

Okay so here's the next chapter. Please take your time to read this and review as well... The next few chapters will be a while though... So please enjoy!

* * *

"W-w-wi-wi-winter t-t-te-tenth?" Natalie was bewildered by what Pierre said. She couldn't believe it. Not at all, yet she heard it straight from Pierre's mouth.

The real date of the exam is Winter 10th.

Pierre nodded sadly.

"You mean during my..." She placed her right arm in her rounded stomach, "Due date...?" She was shaken by this, but at the same time furious.

Pierre nodded again and said, "I'm sorry Natalie! I'm sorry that I kept this a secret from you. It's just that... that... I don't want you to worry more about me. You have our child and..."

Pierre couldn't think of other words to say. It seemed like his mouth was stuffed.

"Its fine" Natalie said in her normal tone, "Don't worry about it..."

Pierre was startled by Natalie's sudden change of tone, he tried to continue, "But I haven't decided if I'm joining or not so..."

Natalie quickly interrupted while dropping the book near the counter and her voice raising it at the same time, "Didn't it say that if you don't join then you'll be kicked out?!"

Another startling set of words from Natalie attacked Pierre greatly. He realized that Natalie had read one of the most important rules in the Final Exam.

Natalie continued, "Like I said, don't worry about it..." then, she placed both of her hands to her stomach and looked at it as well, "I... I'm... going for a walk..." She walked towards the door, opened it, left, and closed the door.

Pierre grabbed the book and looked at it, grasping it tightly, letting out a yell of rage as he threw the book to the wall. He fell on his knees, and in frustration he clenched his fists and started to sob angrily.

* * *

Natalie started to walk from ETown to WTown . She looked down on the road as she walks, not even muttering a word nor her feet making sounds. It was total silence.

Then sounds of children running broke the noise. It was Charlie and Eliza. They were having a race to see who's the fastest, since it is almost their bedtime and their finish line is the spot between their houses. They passed by Natalie and arrived at their goal.

"Yay! I won!" They both said, while jumping up and down. But when they realized that they both said it, Charlie protested, "No fair Eliza! I came first place!" Eliza fought back, "No I came first place!" Then their argument begins, as the kids yell back at each other on who was first place.

They noticed Natalie walking by and agreed on making her their judge, they approached her and Charlie said, "Hey, Natalie! Who do you think was first in the race, huh?"

Natalie didn't reply.

Eliza was getting impatient so she asked in a louder voice, "Hey! Who do you think came first place!?" Still there was no answer as Natalie just walked past them. Eliza got mad and started to yell, "Hey! Natalie!!! Can you hear us!?"

Natalie finally stopped, turned her head and saw the 2 children standing behind her. She greeted, "Oh! Hey Charlie! Hey Eliza!" She turned her head back and started to walk again.

The kids were startled by Natalie's words. Eliza placed her hands in her hips and pouted, "Hmph! How rude! She didn't even notice us..."

* * *

She walked and walked and walked and walked, until she stopped next to the Goddess Pond.

Inside the church that was next to the pond, Alisa, turned her head towards the window of the church as she notices a weird figure walking next to the pond. She turned back to talk to Nathan, "Nathan! I saw something approaching the Goddess Pond. I'll take a look to see what it is..." Nathan nodded in agreement.

She approaches the door and slowly opens it. The figure that she saw was a familiar girl going at their church. "Natalie..." she said in a whispering tone.

Meanwhile, Natalie stood next to the pond, looking at the water she said, "Hey! Chelsea told me you live here right?! The Harvest Goddess?!" She's listens to a lot of Chelsea's stories from when she tried to explore the rest of the island.

Natalie started to raise her voice, wanting the Goddess to hear her, "You better hear my voice here!" She clenched her fists as the angered tone in her words calmed and became sad, though her volume was still the same, "You were the one who did it, right?! You had rung the bell for all the weddings that happened on this island. For Denny and Lanna's, for Vaughn and Sabrina's, for Mark and Julia's, for Elliot and Chelsea's," She stopped as tears started to run slowly from her face, finally trying to finish her words, "for mine and Pierre's..."

Alisa, who heard everything, tried to approach her, but Natalie quickly continued, "Nathan and Alisa told me that when the bell rung with no one doing it, it was sign that the couple are destined to be together forever, destined to love each other forever, destined... to be happy... forever." Tears started to run down from her face as she sobs, "I know there were a lot of bumps in the way but, why... why... why...Why do we have to suffer like this?! WHY?!" She fell down to her knees and continues to sob loudly.

Alisa just continued to watch Natalie's sobs as she didn't know what to do in this situation nor even an idea to say to comfort her.

* * *

The next day, Chelsea and Elliot arrived at the meadow for the Fall Crop Festival, with their prized yam in her rucksack. They noticed how Pierre and Natalie weren't there at the festival. Curious, they decided to have a little chat to the other villagers.

Elliot approached Chen and Gannon who were talking to each other, "Hey! How are both of you?" Chen and Gannon turned their heads and said hi to Elliot. He started to talk to them about the festival.

Charlie quickly interrupted the conversation, "Mr. Elliot" He said while grabbing the end of Elliot's shirt. Elliot turned and wondered what Charlie had to say, "I saw your sister walking last night. Me and Eliza saw her, but we didn't know where she was heading?" Gannon agreed to what Charlie saw, "Eliza told about that as well, she was also asking me if I knew something about it. But I didn't know what it is either. Do you know Elliot?" Elliot was flabbergasted by their words.

Meanwhile Chelsea started to talk to Alisa. Alisa smiled and was happy for Chelsea's prized yam, "I'm sure that the Harvest Goddess has blessed your crops really well." Chelsea smiled at her comment and replied, "And I'm sure the Harvest Goddess has brought you here to appreciate everyone's crops." They both chuckled at the comment. Then suddenly something slipped in her mind reminding her to tell this to Chelsea, she started to tell, "Chelsea..." Chelsea took notice and stopped chuckling. "I saw Natalie by the Goddess Pond last night."Chelsea was startled by what Alisa said, she continued, "She seemed to be in a midst of anguish, and she was in tears, and was yelling at the Harvest Goddess"

Chelsea was surprised by Alisa's words, "Really? That's surprising". _'I thought she went home. What happened to her? No, what happened to both them...'_ She thought, concerned about her in-laws. 'I knew that Natalie didn't really believe in that stuff but she would never think of yelling at the Goddess..._'_She continued, "Thanks Alisa, I'll talk to her sometime." She rushed to the stand and gave her crop to her mother-in-law, Felicia.

Of course giving an S-rank crop to the Fall Crop Festival will ensure the victory of the rancher, which is why Chelsea won. As usual...

* * *

The couple went back home after the festival was over and was eating their dinner; it was just simple, Baked Yams.

Elliot started to speak, "Hey, Chelsea. Have you wondered why Natalie and Pierre didn't come to the festival today? They usually come there earlier than the other villagers?" Chelsea started to eat as well, "I was going to ask the same question. But Alisa told me what happened yesterday." "Same" Elliot replied, "But Charlie told me last night that, he and Eliza saw Natalie walking by, and when they tried to talk to her, she just said hi and left. Eliza told his dad what happened. They didn't know where she went and that's all I heard" Chelsea was surprised, "Really? That's interesting... because Alisa told me she saw her crying next to the Goddess Pond, and was also yelling." "Really?" Elliot became amazed.

It became quiet. The two stories that they heard, puzzled them, wondering how... "Did something awful happen to Natalie and Pierre?" Chelsea and Elliot stood up saying the sentence at the same time. Elliot sat down and grabbed his fork and started to eat again, "Even if there is something bad," He chomped on the yam and swallowed, "It's not like they would let us help them, Especially Natalie..."

Unexpectedly, Chelsea bangs the table with her hands, "That's it!!" the plates, food, and glass shook from the shock. "We have to help them, Elliot! We're going to Mineral Town with them!" Elliot was astounded by Chelsea's sudden announcement, "B-b-b-but... they'll never let us go with them." Chelsea tried to think of another way. Then a light bulb of an idea made Chelsea say, "What if we say we're just heading to Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

Elliot was puzzled, "Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

Chelsea nodded, "That's right! It's a village that is right next to Mineral Town, it takes an hour to travel from there to the valley by foot."

Elliot tried to understand, "So you mean that we're going to Forget-Me-Not Valley but instead it will be just a pretend and that we're actually staying at Mineral Town?" Chelsea nodded in agreement, "Yup!" "Then..." Elliot continued, "What about the ranch then, I mean I know it's going to be winter tomorrow but the animals might get sick." Chelsea became more determined to go, "Don't worry about it, dear! I can ask Mark and the other farmers here to take care of them while we're on _'vacation'_" Elliot couldn't think of anymore questions to ask, so he finally agreed, "Well; I guess there's nothing that will stop this, isn't it?." Chelsea nodded again and said leaving the table, "Then let's get packing!" She dashed to her closet to grab her clothes.

Elliot stood up, sighed, and chuckled. He knew that his wife is always excited when it comes to traveling, _'Maybe when it's all over I could spend some time alone with her.'_ He thought as he smiled, then helped along with the packing.

* * *

The last day of fall had arrived. Chelsea asked Mark to take care of the ranch while she was away on _'vacation'_ with Elliot. Mark agreed to this and waved them goodbye.

Dr. Trent, the doctor who helped in Natalie's diagnosis, arrived to help her and Pierre arrive in Mineral Town for the delivery. Ever since finding out the truth, the couple were silent most of the time.

They boarded the ship and together with Chelsea and Elliot, they waved goodbyes to their families as the boat sails, and heads straight to Mineral Town.

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

Hi! So that's the end of the chapter. Like I said please take your time to read and also review please. I know the ending is kind of lame, but I promise I will try to make it better in the next chapters.

By the way I did put in the pairings in the game VaughnXSabrina and DennyXLanna, I put in MarkXJulia pairing in there as well... and somehow they wont show some words (no not curse words)


	4. In the boat

**Chapter 4: In the boat…**

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

Hey! I'm back, though I'm studying for my final exams for this year so the next chapter will take a while, just like this one. I am terribly sorry that this really took a while. I kinda lost a drive on writing this then seeing a new review on it made me want to write it. So thank you for your reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The boat sailed in the clear blue ocean.

Its destination: Mineral Town!

Chelsea and Elliot placed their bags in their cabin, and lay down in their bed. Chelsea stared at the ceiling then turned her head to see that her husband was too looking at the ceiling she began to speak, "Uhh... Elliot..." Elliot turned his head, "Yeah?" Chelsea crept closer to him and said, "Uhh... Elliot. Should we..." Elliot blushed as their faces were only inches away. Chelsea continued, "Should we..." Elliot gulped as he looks on Chelsea's lips, which made him blush more. Chelsea finished, "Should we... Try... to see if Natalie and Pierre are okay?"

Elliot's eyes widened, but still disappointed. He replied while sighing sadly, "Sure, let's go see them..." "'Kay! Chelsea stood up, and helped Elliot stand up as well.

They walked to the cabin next door that happens to be Natalie and Pierre's, they peeked into the door's window, and saw the couple sitting in the opposite sides of the bed.

* * *

Natalie and Pierre sat on the opposite sides of the bed. They didn't move an inch as they were only sitting in the bed. Elliot and Chelsea noticed their expressions, and they were both the same. It's a mix of anger and sadness, well at least at their perspective. Not a sound was heard with the exception of the boat running in the waters, and the sound of the other people aboard the ship.

Chelsea took the first step and opened the door with great force, "Hey! How are both of ya?" She beamed with her smile as she greets them both.

But again there was silence.

Chelsea tried again, "Hey! Isn't this a great boat! I mean we're finally heading to Mineral Town, and both of you will have a grand vacation in Mineral Town and Elliot and I will vacation in Mine-I mean Forget-me-Not Valley" She lied to them as well on going to Forget-me-Not Valley. Nervous sweats started to come down from her face.

Still there was no reply.

Chelsea got bit annoyed, "Hey, if you're just going to sit here without doing anything, the vacation won't be a good one?"

Natalie quickly interrupted, "How can it be a good one?" Chelsea was startled. Natalie continued, "How can it be good if nothing "good" will happen anyway?" She paused, Natalie continued, "So please just stop on your annoying attempts to make this scenery lively. Because I know what you know..."

Chelsea was surprised, _'She found out...'_ She thought to herself, _'She... found... out...'_ She looked down with a startled look on her face, now that Natalie has found out the secret. She raised her head and looked at the couple again. She realized on how the expressions they noticed before they entered were because of what they had found.

Chelsea replayed on her mind what Natalie had said to her. _'So please just stop on your annoying attempts to make this scenery lively. Because I know what you know...' _

She clenched her fists and said in a loud voice angrily, "Hey! At least I'm trying! If you two are just going to sit here and not do anything while this test is going on, then... then..." Tears started to form in her eyes as her fists clenched tighter, "Then, you shouldn't have had a baby in the first place!" She yelled. Pierre turned his head and saw his sister-in-law starting to cry. Elliot approached Chelsea and tapped her shoulder, he became worried. Chelsea looked at Elliot and turned away, she said, "Let's go Elliot..." She left the room. Elliot followed her and as he closed the door he stopped looked back to them, he saw Pierre in a bewildered look while Natalie was still angry. He looked down, and closed the door.

After closing the door, Elliot turned to Chelsea who was in front of him. He muttered, "Ch-Chelsea... A-Are, y-y-you o-okay?" Chelsea didn't reply. Instead she fell onto him, rested her head into his chest, her body leaning to his, and started to cry. Elliot was surprised, but he realizes on why Chelsea was crying. He wrapped his arms to her to embrace. Chelsea followed as she continues to sniffle.

* * *

It was night time; Pierre was taking a stroll around the boat. He felt the cold winter night wind blow from his face and shivered from it at the same time. He clutched his coat more from the cold.

He continued to walk around. Then he looked on what's behind the ship.

It was only water.

Just the blue clear water.

He can't see Sunny Island anymore, the island where they lived and met a lot of great people. He can't see it anymore. Now they were heading to Mineral Town, the town where the exam will take place, and also where Dr. Trent's hospital is... the hospital where Natalie is going to give birth.

He remembered how happy Natalie was. How happy they both were when they found out Natalie was pregnant. Now... because of this exam, he doesn't even know what to do.

He headed back to the cabins, approached the stairs, then as he takes a step down stairs, Natalie met up with him

Pierre realized that he had seen Natalie, turned around and said, "Hey, Natalie you should head back to our room. It's night out and it's dangerous to be outside in your situation."

Natalie heard what he had said, so she yelled back facing Pierre, "Look! I don't need any of your help! I can take care of myself and the baby." Pierre still wanted to help, "But... Natalie..."

Natalie got angry and continued to yell, "I said, I don't need your help! Can't you just leave me alone? Just go back to that Gourmet cooking life of yours!" then she started to climb up.

Pierre was surprised on what she had said; he got frustrated and grabbed Natalie's hand.

Natalie felt someone grabbed her hand and started to pull her back, she protested, "Let go of me!"

Pierre tugged Natalie back closer to him, "Natalie!" He yelled.

Natalie was irked, "What's the big i— " Her foot moved backwards.

She stopped, as her foot suddenly tilted back on the stair. She was startled, and didn't mutter a word.

Pierre began to yell her name, "NATALIE!" It wasn't a yell of anger, but it was a yell of fear.

Natalie's body tilted back with her foot and without any warning or realization.

She was falling.

Pierre yelled her name again as he reached for her hand. But it wasn't long enough to grab her.

She fell down.

A loud thud came as her body dropped on the floor. Her back came first then her legs. Her face was still in shock when she fell, but as her whole body dropped, her eyes closed. She fell unconscious.

* * *

"NATALIE!" Pierre shouted as he ran down the stairs to his wife. He kept repeating her name multiple times as he tried to wake her up. But it didn't work; instead it woke up a lot of sleeping passengers. They began to step out of their cabins complaining on who was making those noises.

Some of them got mad, some of them yelled, but they all went quiet when they saw a girl lying on the floor.

Some of them gasped, some of them were startled, and some of them approached Pierre asking on what happened to her. Pierre didn't answer any of their questions. He realized what had happened and said in his thoughts, _'I pulled her then she fell down… It's all… my… fault…It's all my fault…'_

Elliot and Chelsea came though the crowd to see what the commotion was about, and then, they saw, Natalie's body lying on the floor and Pierre kneeling next to it.

Elliot quickly rushed to them, "NATALIE!" He yelled, lowering the crowd's voices. He shook Natalie's body a few times, hoping that she will wake up. He said to Chelsea, "Chelsea! Go get Dr. Trent quickly!" Chelsea saw how worried her husband was, she nodded and ran off.

He looked at Pierre and saw that he wasn't moving or saying anything so he called Pierre in a louder voice, "Pierre! Pierre!" Pierre heard Elliot and looked at him. Elliot continued, "What happened to her? Tell me Pierre, what happened to her?" he repeated his question in a louder voice.

Pierre realized that Elliot was yelling at him. He started to mutter, "Um… You see… I… um…" He stopped looking around and saw a crowd of people whispering at each other on what they think was going on. Pierre saw Elliot's worried, but at the same time, distressed expression, she began to stutter, "Um… you see…I… grabbed her arm… and I… pulled her back… and…" He stopped again, "And she… tripped over… and… she… fell…" It hushed the crowd as they heard what really happened.

Then a man started to push his way from the crowd and towards where Natalie is. Everyone turned their attention to the man as they all realized who he was. "Dr. Trent!" Elliot and Pierre said at the same time. Chelsea came after Dr. Trent and said, "Here she is Doctor. I don't know what happened but please try to help her." Dr. Trent approached Natalie's body as he began to look for any complications. After a few seconds on observation he sighed worriedly and said, "She fell down the stairs, am I right?" Elliot nodded once. Dr. Trent let out another sigh, "This is bad.." Pierre was startled, "Because of this incident something bad will happen both of them, and that the baby…might get… miscarried…" Chelsea gasped, Elliot was flabbergasted, and Pierre was staggered. It silenced the crowd even more.

Pierre couldn't believe what he just heard _'miscarried'_ the word repeated on his mind like a broken tape recorder _'miscarried'_ his fingers began to tremble _'miscarried'_ he looked at Natalie with a troubled look and started to mutter, "No…" His voice became louder as he looked at Dr. Trent with the same look, "No…" He didn't want this to happen, but it did. "NO!" He practically leapt to Dr. Trent and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Chelsea and Elliot looked at Pierre with an astonished look. He started to plead to the doctor, "Please… PLEASE! Please try to do something about it. Please let the baby survive! Please, let Natalie be better. Please… SAVE THEM BOTH!" he didn't care that everyone is staring at him, or that they found out that he was a Gourmet. In fact to him right now, screw the Gourmets. He couldn't let a small trip from the stairs take away the lives of his wonderful wife, Natalie and his soon-to-be-born child. He started to sob loudly. The crowd started to whisper to each other, as they have never seen anything like this before.

Dr. Trent was also taken aback from Pierre's reaction. He had seen patients plead to make the patient all better, and he would always somehow cure them. But in all of his life, he has never seen someone plead to him so much that they didn't care about their reputation anymore or basically everything they had, just to save someone they love. He knew that the situation was rough, as there is a really low chance of survival. Mostly the patients who have survived are usually miraculous. But from what he just saw, he said to Pierre, "Don't worry. I'll try my best." He looked up to the crowd and asked, "When does this ship arrive?" The crowd started to look at each other, whispering and asking the same question, then one of the sailors that was in the crowd answered, "The ship will arrive in Mineral Town soon Doctor, really early in the morning, once we arrive, we'll get a stretcher to help you carry her." The young doctor nodded in agreement, "Thank you, then for now, Pierre I want you to watch over Natalie and tell me if anything happens to her." He says as he helped carry Natalie into Pierre's arms.

Pierre nodded in response, and then the doctor helped disperse the crowd.

The crowd left and went back to their rooms.

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

Thanks again for all of your reviews. 


End file.
